The subject matter disclosed herein relates to model based control, and more specifically to model based turbine shaft power predictor control.
Several countries enforce grid frequency control requirements on gas turbine operators that specify a percentage of standard base load output that must be maintained as grid frequency drops. One way to meet such a requirement is to directly control fuel by comparing the sensed gas turbine load with the minimum required value. However, according to a power output formula that calculates the power output from the gas turbine based on rotation speed and acceleration of a gas turbine shaft, the power output from the gas turbine increases temporarily when the shaft speed decreases due to the increased load on the electrical system. It would be beneficial to improve power prediction for turbine systems.